Crossing Familiar Paths
by Jediempress
Summary: Mara stumbles across some information of interest to Corran Horn and the decendents of Anakin Skywalker.  Quick oneshot. Please review.


I had an overwhelming desire to do something Star Wars. Please let me know how my characterizations are. Thanks for reading.

And if you didn't already know, I don't own these people but I know Timothy Zahn. That doesn't help, does it?

_Crossing Familiar Paths_

"Sorry I'm late." Mara Jade slid into the booth, motioning the serving droid to bring her a caff. "My meeting went a bit longer than I anticipated."

"Understood." Corran Horn nodded easily, sitting up straighter. "I think we all know how that is."

"Especially of late." The dark haired teenager beside him muttered. The blonde girl next to him giggled. "Where's Uncle Luke?"

"Couldn't make it but he said to go on with out him." Mara tucked some red hair behind her ear. "I'll show him later. I take it the twins weren't interested."

"No, they were busy also." Anakin Solo answered. "Tahiri and I didn't think we'd get here either but our project went rather well."

The droid had come and filled everyone's mugs now and silently moved off. The Coruscanti café wasn't at all busy this evening and only a few other patrons were scattered around.

Of course if Mara had been worried about privacy, she wouldn't have suggested a public eatery for their little get together.

"So what's going on?" Anakin blew his long bangs from his face.

"I found something in the archives that I thought might be of some family interest." She glanced at Corran. "Including yours."

The fighter pilot quirked an eyebrow. "You have my attention."

She took a data pad from her jacket pocket along with a small holo display. She set the display on the table before turning on the reader and searching through several files. As she did this, the holo display projected the image of two men in what appeared to be Jedi robes, working on a Clone Wars era star fighter.

"Wait." Anakin's blue eyes narrowed as he studied the image. They quickly widened in recognition. "That's my grandfather!"

Tahiri took a closer look. "Oh, it is. Who's the guy with him? Obi-wan?"

"Corran should recognize him." Green eyes glanced at the goateed man for a moment before returning to the data pad.

"I should?" He frowned and actually picked up the display. He assumed the sandy blonde who was actually working on the fighter was Anakin Skywalker. There was a strong resemblance between him and the boy currently sitting beside him.

As to the other in the holo, there was something familiar about him. He wasn't as tall as Skywalker and his hair was darker. He was probably a few years older but the quality of the holo was rather poor.

The two seemed to be locked in an in-depth conversation and quite at ease with one another. Corran had known right away that the other wasn't Obi-wan Kenobi, he had seen pictures of the former general before.

The Jedi in the holo made a motion with his hand, whether to demonstrate a point of simply as a movement he couldn't tell, but it made something in his brain click. It couldn't be…

"Here." Mara handed him the data pad. "This is the mission file for that particular holo."

Corran got three lines in before his eyes widened just a touch. He wasn't prone to being shocked or surprised easily. "Well this is unexpected. It shouldn't be but it is."

"What?" Anakin questioned. "Who's the other guy?"

"Keiran Haylcon."

"Who?"

"His father." Mara explained.

Anakin gaped. "Seriously?"

Tahiri was now staring intently at the holo, scarred brow furrowed in concentration. "Oh, now I can see it. He does look like you."

"I didn't know the two had ever served together." Corran commented, continuing to skim through the campaign report. "According to this, your grandfather was my father's second-in-command."

"I wonder where Obi-wan was." Anakin leaned back in his seat. "I was under the impression that the two of them always worked together, even after Anakin was knighted."

Corran shrugged. "The council could have been testing him, trying to see how well he worked with others."

"Does any one else see the irony in that idea?" Mara sipped on her caff. "We all know Jedi weren't allowed to marry, therefore they presumingly were not to reproduce. Both Anakin and Keiran had children."

"Oh," Tahiri grinned. "And they do seem rather friendly in the holo. Maybe one influenced the other."

"Or they both already had secrets and bonded over them." Anakin glanced at the blonde girl then quickly looked away.

Mara and Corran exchanged looks. Corran nodded once and Mara pursed her lips. Her expression clearly read _good luck with them_. He let out a silent breath and mouthed _thanks_.

"Well, I have to get back." He spoke aloud, standing. He handed the data pad back to Mara but she shook her head. "You'll probably see Luke before I do, give it to him. Same with the holo."

Anakin shut off the device and handed it over to the older man. "We should get going too. Kyp wanted to talk to us about something."

Corran actually scowled. "You two don't need to be getting into any more trouble, especially with him. He already dragged your sister into his misguided antics."

"We know." Tahiri stood followed by Anakin. "But we're going to at least hear him out."

"Fine. We leave tonight."

"Got it." Anakin nodded. "See you then. Bye, Mara."

"Clear skies." She waved briefly. She turned to Corran. "They'll be fine."

"I know. Anakin has a good head on his shoulders even if he's more stubborn than a tauntaun on a warm day."

"Safe trip."

"That's the plan." Corran held up the data pad. "Thanks for this."

"Not a problem. Just don't ask where I found it."

The Corellian smirked. "Considering it's you we're talking about, I don't even want to hazard a guess."

He walked away and Mara slowly finished her caff.


End file.
